An imprint method has been proposed as a method for forming fine patterns. In the imprint method, a resist is applied onto a processing object matter. Then, the resist is pressed by a template provided with fine patterns, and recessed portions of the template are thereby filled with the resist. Then, the resist is irradiated with ultraviolet rays, and is thereby cured. The resist separated from the template is used as a mask for processing the processing object matter.
In an imprint process, a positioning process between the template and the processing object matter is performed. This positioning process is performed by using alignment marks provided on respective ones of the template and the processing object matter. The alignment marks have predetermined shapes and are arranged in Kerf regions, and thus the arrangement flexibility of the alignment marks is low.